


it all burned away

by amosanguis



Series: when the strong fail the weak (fail themselves) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU episode, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, Gen, wine leads to sad stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Arthur gets to Ealdor, it’s too late – the village is nothing but ash and the scent of blood and fear and death is thick in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all burned away

-z-

 

The stallion pumps his legs harder, his sharp hooves tear at the mud as he eats up as much ground as he is able.  He opens his mouth to take in as much air as he can as he whinnies in challenge to whatever it is his rider is so desperate to get to.

 

-x-

 

Arthur leans further over his stallion’s neck, praying that he’ll makes it in time.

But, by the time Arthur gets to Ealdor, it’s too late – the village is nothing but ash and the scent of blood and fear and death is thick in the air.

Arthur jumps down and before he can move – Hunith is standing in front of him, screaming and crying as she slaps him.

“Where were you?” she screams.  “He was waiting!  He expected you to save him!  _Where were you?!_ ”

And she’s still slapping him and Arthur just stands there and, once what Hunith has said registers, he falls to his knees and he puts his head in his hands.

And then he’s screaming.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
